The Apollo Cabin Music List
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: "This is the Apollo Cabin Music List!It's a tradition in our cabin!See, this page here in the back? Anita Laurence started this. Yup, 1943. And we've kept the list going ever since. This page is from our century. Check it out!"
1. Chapter 1

**Will Solace**

_Sarah Miller_

Callie Miller

_**Cat Andrews**_

**Ryan Jacobs**

_Chase Harris_

_**Jenna Miranda**_

Tray Childs

**The Apollo Cabin Music List**

.Love Like Woe

_**That song sucks.**_

You suck!

_Take it somewhere else, guys._

**.Yellow Submarine!**

**Yeah, man! Finally, someone with a good taste in music!**

_**I have to agree. The Beatles rule.**_

.Friday

**No Tray. Just, no. **

_**.I Like It Like That**_

_That's Hot Chelle Rae, right?_

_**Yup!**_

_**I don't like the rap part.**_

That's the best part! Jeez, Jenna. Get with it.

_**Says the guy who suggested Friday!**_

_She's got you there, bro._

**Haha, told you that song sucked!**

_.For The First Time_

**Uggg. I`ll stick with The Beatles.**

_I'm gonna slap you, Will._

**Ooh, I'm so scared!**

Ah, the Music List.

_**Do you think he'll be okay?**_

Probably not.

**.Thanks For The Memories**

About time someone uses Fall Out Boy!

_Why do we comment on these?_

I honestly don't know...

_**.I Write Sins Not Tradgedies**_

**Yeah! **

_I really love that song._

**I really hate you.**

_It didn't even hurt!_

**Yes it did!**

_**This isn't even about the song!**_

**Let it go, Cat.**

.Rythm Of Love

_Nice choice._

_**Plain White T`s. Gotta love em.**_

**I don't like them.**

Why?

**I find them girl-ish.**

Your scream's gonna be girl-ish if you don't shut up.

**You belong in an anger management class, Callie.**

Yeah, I do.

.BRANDY!

**Wrong list, Pollux.**

.Stereo Hearts

**NO!**

What?

**I`m sorry. That was uncalled for.**

Why did you yell no?

**Because you suggested Friday.**

Like, four months ago!

**And I will never forgive you.**

Yeah, you should have been banned from this cabin after that.

_**.Forget You**_

_**No way. That song's soooo stupid.**_

_No, it's not. I like it. Exept for the end._

Why? Why? Why, Lady?

_**...Oh, Tray.**_

_.Moves Like Jagger._

**Woah! I was not expecting that from you.**

_I have a wild side!_

Yeah, no, you don't.

_Thanks, sis._

Any time.

**I do believe that was sarcasm.**

_I`m pretty sure you can't write a Brittish accent, Will._

**Hullo. Mum. Mate. **

Mate's Austrailan.

_No, you can use it in England._

Really?

**Yeah, but it's way more common in Austraila.**

_Like, every other sentence._

_**This is so off topic.**_

_.Back to Back_

_**Everyone loves The Ready Set.**_

_**I am proud to say I own four of his shirts.**_

They rule! Or is rock more apropriate? Haha! Get it? Cuz he's a singer? 

_I'm saying this because I love you. Shut up._

_Only girls have commented on this. Should I be worried?_

**No, I like The Ready Set. But if you get one of his shirts...**

**I'll buy you one!**

_I'm good._

_**.Brighter Than The Sun**_

_Dad doesn't like that song._

_**Why?**_

_He says nothing's brighter than the sun._

Him and his ego.

.Cheers

**Shut up!**

Seven months now, Will! Get over it!

**Never!**

_**.Thriller**_

**I cried when Micheal Jackson died.**

_Me too!_

What a crybaby, Ryan!

**Did you cry?**

Yes...

**.Teenagers**

Who sings that?

**My Chemical Romance.**

_That song's not very nice._

**And Sarah is back.**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

.Sing

_**Again, with My Chemical Romance!**_

I like them!

_**It's kinda what we stand for.**_

**Liking MCR?**

_**No, singing. Using our voices. Letting it out.**_

Thank you, Hayley Kiyoko.

_**Who the Hades is that?**_

The chick from Lemonade Mouth.

_**Okay then...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Micheal Yew**

_Lee Fletcher_

**Will Solace**

_Sarah Miller_

Callie Miller

_**Kyle France**_

_**Ally Cambrige**_

Tino Felix

**Apollo Music List 2003-2006**

_.All We Need Is Love!_

**Yeah, Lee, start the new list with The Beatles.**

_**Don't hate. The Beatles rule.**_

**I wasn't being saracstic!**

_**It's kind of hard to tell in writing.**_

Why do we do this again?

_It's tradition._

**Yeah, we've been doing it for years.**

_**It's pretty fun, I guess. But I don't know why we leave comments.**_

_Nobody does._

.The Spongebob Theme Song.

**Does that count?**

_It's a song..._

**But they don't play it on the radio or anything.**

_**I'm pretty sure it still counts.**_

**We should have like, a rule book or something.**

_I`ll get on that,_

_**Why you? I'm head counsler!**_

_You'll die sooner or later._

_**Now I'm kind of scared...**_

_**.Hey There Delilah**_

**A classic!**

_Love it!_

_**You scare me.**_

_Because I like that song?_

_**Because you threatened to kill me! **_

_I did not! I simply said that you would die eventually._

_**It was implied that you were going to murder me.**_

_No, because that's assasination and I would get arrested for that. Or worse. You know what happened to John Wilkes Booth._

_**He killed Lincon.**_

Oh, gods...

**.Last Night.**

**That period was unnessicary.**

**Yes. Yes, it was.**

_**As was that comment.**_

**Shut up, Kyle! This is between Will and me!**

_Will and I._

Woah, Child of Athena!

_Drop dead, Tino._

_**Again with the death threaths. **_

_.Whole New World_

_**Those songs really shouldn't count.**_

_I like them. _

**You like Disney movies?**

_Yeah? So?_

_**Murder films?**_

_Shut up! _

_**Admit your plotting to kill me!  
><strong>__If I was going to, I would have done it by now!_

_**If you kill me, I`m so telling Chiron.**_

If she kills you, you'll be dead.

_**And?**_

Nothing.

.We Belong Together

_**Mariah Carey. Nice.**_

**I`m worried for you, Tino.**

Why?

**Nothing.**

No! You will not say nothing! That's my thing.

**Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.**

That's it! You are so dead once you get back here!

_You do realize that he won't read that if you kill him first?_

_**You seem to know a lot about murder, Lee.**_

_Ugggg._

_**.Somebody Told Me**_

**That you had a boyfriend, who looked like a girlfriend!**

_**Haha that song rules!**_

_I don't understand this._

**Just comment on the song. Or any other random thing it leads up to. You can pretty much write anything.**

Pie!

_Very good, Callie!_

_**Murderer.**_

_You've been calling me that for two years. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it long ago. Come on, Kyle, we've been over this!_

_This is really weird._

**Yeah, it is.**

.Where Is The Love?

_Congrats, Callie! Your very first song post! _

Is that like, a big milestone or something?

_Pretty much._

_**You seem to act like the head counsler a lot. Any reason for that, Murderer?**_

_You're not sane enough to do the job yourself._

_**Ouch!**_

**Ooooh. Kyle got burned.**

I love this place!

_There is no love here._

_**Father, Father, Father help us, send some guidence from above!**_

**Don't say that. Dad'll show up with a physcolagist.**

_Some people in this cabin need one. CoughKyleCough,_

_**Says the murderer!**_

_I am not plotting against you!_

_**.Because Of You**_

_Wow, you made a sane post. Good job!_

_**You'll kill me with your words.**_

_**Three years. Can you guys shut up about it?**_

_**She's trying to kill me!**_

_You're right._

_**What?**_

**Can you kill him before dinner.**

_That's not very nice, Will._

No, I agree, kill him soon.

I third that.

_**Wow, I love my cabin.**_

**I haven't posted in really long.**

_**You just posted.**_

**I know. That fixed my problem.**

_I am not related to you people._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi People! I don't own PJO, just to let you know. Hey that rymed! I`m an Apollo kid! Thank's to all you people who reviewed. XxWhitecapsxX, thank you for your suggestions. They were really helpful. Enjoy, and review! Oh, and you guys should check out my other stories!**

_Lee Fletcher_

_**Micheal Yew**_

**Will Solace**

_Sarah Miller_

Callie Miller

**Faith Barnes**

_**Justin Hail**_

**The Apollo Cabin Music List 2007-2009**

_Why do you get to do the intro?_

**Cuz I wanna!**

_**Can I do it next?**_

_No! I'm head counsler._

_Only because you killed Kyle._

Haha! His name should have been Kenny!

**It's close enough.**

_**Can we move on?**_

_Not until this is settled._

**Fine. If you're alive then.**

_Yes!_

**Just kidding. I was crossing my fingers.**

_Can we please just get onto the Music List?_

**Oh yeah! This is The Apollo Cabin Music List 2007-2009!**

_You already said that! And it's my intro!_

**Oh, my gods...**

Should it really take four days to do the intro?

_**No.**_

_This is The Apollo Cabin Music List 2007-2009!_

**No!**

_Yes!_

**Hades, take me now.**

Seriously, this is unneccisary.

**If Lee would just let me do the intro!**

_It's my cabin!_

_It's Apollo's Cabin..._

_But I'm head counsler._

**Murderer!**

_I didn't kill him!_

**Please! I just wanna start the list!**

_Not until I get to do the entro._

_**You did it like, three weeks ago.**_

_..._

**.I Got A Feeling**

_Oh, so you get to do the first song too?_

**Do all the head counslers in here lack sanity?**

Pretty much.

_**That's a good song.**_

_I like the Black Eyed Peas._

**Me too.**

_**Obviously, you posted it.**_

_**.Shake It!**_

You kind of just cut off that post.

_**I didn't want it to end up like the intro.**_

_The date is June 4, 2007!_

**Well, okay then.**

_Sorry, just proving how long the intro took._

_Four weeks is not a lot. One time we had it going for the entire list._

_Why?_

**Because, as Faith said, all counslers in here lack sanity.**

You know you're gonna be counsler after Micheal, right?

_**Oh, no! I`m next! Don't die Lee!**_

_.How To Save A Life_

_**That's a sad song.**_

**I never understood it.**

_It's about doing drugs. Then dying._

**Well that's nice.**

.Single Ladies

**Dad?**

Yup. And Artemis asked (more like ordered) me to post that.

**You don't have to listen to her!**

But then she'd hurt me...

_**How come you write on our Music List but never talk to us?**_

I find talking to my children in person very awkward.

_Thanks Dad. We love you too._

I know. I'm very loved. Oh, and I'm not allowed to kill John, but he got a very unfortunate sunburn. Just thought you should know.

**You gave my Ex a sunburn? Nice!**

And you say I don't do anything for you guys...

**.Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

I should hope that doesn't count for any of my daughters.

_Dad!_

Sorry.

_Am I allowed to change godly parents?_

_**Unfortunately, no.**_

Excuse me?

**Why do you keep commenting? And where is Lee?**

I want to. And I think Lee's eating Ice Cream.

**I asked that four days ago...**

Ryan Ross is adorable.

_Seriously, can I switch cabins?_

_.So What?_

_**Lee! You're alive!**_

_Yup. Wait why wouldn't I be?_

_**Cuz you weren't here for like three weeks.**_

_I was in the bunk above you!_

_**But you haven't commented on the list. **_

_This conversation should not be happening._


	4. Chapter 4

_Lee Fletcher_

**Sandra Wallace**

Cody Mink

_Tino Felix_

**Kyle France**

_**Chase Gray**_

_**Nick Delaware**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Apollo Cabin Music List 1999-2002!<strong>

_**Whoooo! Whooo! We love Apollo Cabin!**_

**Chase, what are you doing?**

_**Making it sound like people are cheering for us.**_

_We are writing on a peice of paper. In a cabin. On a wall._

_**And?**_

_**Are you guys always like this?**_

**Pretty much.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Jitterbug<strong>_

_That's a dance._

_**You're constanly correcting someone, arent you, Lee?**_

_**Well, it is a dance.**_

_Thanks, new kid!_

_**My name's Nick.**_

_I don't care._

**Lee!**

_What? Like you care!_

**No, but I'm not gonna say it to his face!**

_**I can see what you guys are writing!**_

**It's okay! They didn't know my name for the first three days!**

_**I've been here for three weeks.**_

**Oh, then we just don't like you.**

* * *

><p><strong>.I Feel Like A Woman<strong>

_**Well, that's not good.**_

_I'm do not in any way support that, Kyle._

**It's a song!**

_**Am I still being rejected?**_

_Of course not, Sick!_

_**My name is Nick.**_

_Oh. I knew Sick didn't sound right._

* * *

><p><em><span>.That's What Girls Do<span>_

So, I just write a comment?

**Pretty much.**

_**It's pretty easy, actually.**_

Your name's Lick, right?

_**No! Why do the people in this cabin not know my name?**_

**Stop crying. You've only been here for like, a day.**

_**I've been here for four months!**_

_And those have been the best two weeks I've had in this cabin._

_**...What?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Do You Believe In Magic<strong>_

_Don't waste our space._

_**You post stupid songs all the time!**_

_I wasn't talking about the song, Flick. I was talking about you._

_**My name is Nick!**_

Lee, don't taunt your sister.

_**I'm a guy!**_

_Hi, Dad!_

Hi, Lee! Hi, Kick!

_**I really hate this cabin.**_

**What brings you to The Apollo Cabin Music List, Dad?**

Just stopped by to say hi! And welcome to the cabin, Cody and Chick!

You're our dad?

_**My. Name. Is. Nick!**_

Yeah, I'm your completely awesome Papa! And I know your name, Stick.

**Don't call yourself Papa. Ever.**

Alright Sandra. Anything for my baby! Or any of you! I love you all!

_**We love you too, Dad!**_

Who the Hades are you?

* * *

><p><span>.Please Please Me<span>

**Oooh The Beatles! Nice!**

_I like The Beatles._

_Who doesn't?_

_**I like The Beatles, too!  
><strong>_...Nobody likes you, Phil.

_**That doesn't even rhym with my name! **_

_What did you say your name was again?_

_**Nick.**_

_**Oh, I thought it was Rob!**_

_**Why don't you know my name? I've been here for a year and a half now!**_

_Build a bridge and get over it, Paul._

* * *

><p><strong>.Does Anybody Know What's For Dinner?<strong>

_That song rules!_

**It's not a song. It's a question.**

_Oh. You posted it as a song._

**Well, I'm saying it's a question. Gods, your as dense as Click!**

_**My name is Nick!  
><strong>__Yes, Chad, we know._

Hello my peeps! Papa in the hiz-house!

**What did I say about the Papa thing?**

Not to do it...

**And what did you just do?**

It...

_Technicaly, we're in a cabin._

Hi Tino! Welcome to the Apollo Cabin! DunDunDun!

_You said DunDunDun, like it's a bad thing._

_Is it?_

No. I love you all. Exept for Chow.

_**Who's Chow?**_

Good Zeus kid, don't you know your own name?

_**I hate this cabin!**_

And we hate you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gonna let you know, I have nothing against gay people. Anyway, I don't own PJO. I don't own this music. I do however, and I'm proud to say this, own WONG!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle France<strong>

_**Allysa Macentire**_

_Lily Burke_

Sam Brown

_Brandon Call_

_**WONG!**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the Apollo Cabin Music List.<strong>

_**WONG!**_

What is your name?

_**WONG! **_

That is not your real name. You have to have a last name.

_**WONG!**_

_You forgot to put the year. _

1995-1998. That's the years. 

**No? Really?**

_**WONG!**_

Shut up, Wong!

* * *

><p><span>.One Sweet Day<span>

_**WONG!**_

_Oh my gods..._

_**WONG, I beg of you, SHUT UP!**_

_**WONG!**_

Dude, I know you have a name. And I know you're capable of not adding 'WONG!' to the end of every sentence.

_**WONG!**_

_**What's your last name?**_

_**WONG!**_

**Will somebody slap him?**

Hi Kyle!

**Hi Sam!**

_**WONG!**_

**Hi WONG!**

_**WONG!**_

_I want some salad._

* * *

><p><em>.Always Be My Baby<em>

Two Mariah Careys in a row?

_Yup!_

_**WONG!**_

_Um, does he always say wong?_

Yeah, his name's WONG! 

_**WONG!**_

**My name's Kyle! You're Brandon, right?**

_Yeah. Do you guys only communicate on this?_

_No. We talk to each other in person. This is just a tradition._

_**WONG!**_

Hello, WONG!.

_Hi Dad!_

_**WONG!**_

WONG! to you to, son. Does anybody in here have a dead rabbit I can borrow?

What?

_This cabin is weird._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.WONG!<strong>_

_**I'm alive!**_

_Oh my gods! And WONG!, really? WONG!_

_**WONG!**_

I will find out your name. I know it isn't WONG!.

You're one to talk about wierd names Sam.

What?

I talked your mom out of naming you Phaphaphus.

_Phaphaphus?_

Yeah. Phaphaphus.

Why would she name me Phaphaphus?

I don't know. She thought it was pretty.

_How do you say that?_

Fa-fay-fus.

_**Interestng.**_

Oh my gods.

**What?**

We've gotten through like, three months without him writing...it.

**You're right!**

_**WONG!**_

It was nice while it lasted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.Hey Lover<strong>_

_Nice song._

Yup.

* * *

><p><span>.The Boy Is Mine<span>

Sam, I think it's time for that talk.

Excuse me?

Well, there comes a time in every boys life, when you start having different feeling. Feelings about girls. Or possibly boys.

Ahhh!

I just want you to know that you can tell me anything.

_Um, did you just call Sam gay?_

**Counted out by your own father. Tsk tsk.**

_**WONG!**_

Okay, I am not gay. No offence to gay people.

Are you sure? You're like what, thirteen?

Seventeen, Dad...

_**WONG!**_

_**I'm begining to think WONG! is either really, really stupid or has been cursed so that he can only say WONG!.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.My Way<strong>

_You are officially a member of the Apollo Cabin!_

_**WONG!**_

Hi, Chim. I'm Apollo. I'm your dad. I'm a nice person. Rainbows are pretty.

Yet he worries about me.

I did not write that!

_Of course you didn't._

_**WONG!**_

If I kill WONG!, will you disown me?

I will help you kill WONG!.

**You're gonna kill your son?  
><strong>I while longer in this cabin, Chim, and you'll understand. You'll live for now, WONG!.

_**WONG!**_


End file.
